


Four Knocks

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [98]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Tommy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy is sent to check on Nikki.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Requests [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Four Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



Tommy knocked. Four hard knocks on the solid door. He would’ve rang the doorbell, but it had been busted since Nikki punched it one day when he got mad. Not that Tommy really blamed him, because when he was drunk or high, the littlest things annoyed him too. But it had been days and they were supposed to be working on an album. But they were lacking a bassist.

And it seemed unanimous that Tommy was the one that needed to go check on him.

“He likes you better,” Vince had told him when he questioned it. And honestly, it was the truth. Everyone, even people who weren’t in the middle of the Motley circle, knew that Nikki liked his drummer more than he liked anyone else, even himself.

Tommy raised his fist to knock again when the door opened. If Tommy didn’t know Nikki well enough, he wouldn’t have thought the man he was looking at was him.

“Nik…” Tommy gasped.

“H-hey Tommy. What are you doing here?” He asked. There was a slight tremor to his body as he stood there. The door wasn’t all the way open.

“I...dude, nobody’s seen you in days,” Tommy told him. “We were afraid you were…”

“Dead?” Nikki asked. He started to laugh. “I-I’m fine.” He went to shut the door, but Tommy stopped him.

“Then why don’t I come in and we hang for a bit?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t think that’s...a good idea,” Nikki’s eyes were shifty, looking anywhere but at Tommy. “I haven’t had a maid in here in a few days and…”

“Great, I’ll help you clean,” Tommy forced his way into the house and just stopped. “Nikki…”

“You weren’t supposed to see this,” Nikki told Tommy, stepping into his line of sight, where he was staring at the burnt rig Nikki had just been using a bit ago.

“What is it?” Tommy asked. “Because that sure as hell isn’t coke…”

“I...it’s heroin,” Nikki told him.

“Jesus, Nikki. That shit’s dangerous!”

“I have it under control,” Nikki told him, shaking his head. “I can stop whenever I want.”

“Then stop right now,” Tommy told him. “Stop doing it and come with me to the studio and let’s work on this album.” Nikki looked down at the floor.

“I can’t,” Nikki told him. “Not yet. I still need it.”

“Fucking hell. Nikki, you can’t keep doing this!”

“Like you have room to be talking!” Nikki snapped at him. “You drink and snort coke and do all kinds of shit you shouldn’t be doing! How is this any different than you?”

“Do you even know what day it is?” Tommy asked him.

“What?”

“Answer the question.”

“It’s fucking Saturday,” Nikki told him, frowning when Tommy shook his head.

“It’s Wednesday,” Tommy told him. “We were supposed to have lunch on Saturday. And we were going to see that Back to the Future movie yesterday.”

“Shit. Tommy…”

“I just…” Tommy shook his head. “Do what you want. I can’t stop you.” He turned to head towards the door.

“Tommy, wait,” Nikki croaked out. “Why...why don’t you stay and I’ll make it up to you?” Nikki asked. “I don’t want to go out, but we...we could order pizza and I think I have a VHS around here somewhere…”

Tommy wanted to walk out, but he was scared of what would happen if he did. So he nodded and sat down on the couch, watching Nikki’s twitches as he went to order the pizza.

Shit, this was not what he expected when he came over, but it was better than it could’ve been.


End file.
